Giving Up
by beautifulpickle
Summary: Karofsky realized it was useless. Kurt would never love him the way he loved Blaine, and the thought of that just killed him inside.


Dave Karofsky wasn't a bad guy. Well.. not as bad as people thought he was. Yea he constantly doused the glee kids with every flavor of slushie known to man, and would harass those weaker than him (with the help of the other jocks, mind you), and he would curse like a sailor when lunch came around, but he wasn't a bad guy.

Contrary to popular belief, Dave was quite studious, he didn't beat up some kid for the answer to test questions. On his own, he was actually a hard worker, giving a hundred and ten percent to everything he out his mind to, whether it was hockey or math. He was also a son who wanted to make his parents proud. But no parent wants a gay kid.

Dave had everything planned out. Be on the top of the food chain, get good grades, rush out of this fucking school, and finally make his way out of Lima. Then Kurt came. From the moment the brown haired diva strutted across the McKinley hallways in those incredibly tight skinny jeans, Dave's face immediately flushed red. The way his face would flush when he caught Santana bending a little too low to grab the books from her bottom locker. And this reaction to Hummel scared Dave Karofsky.

He brushed off the tightening feeling in his stomach when Kurt passed by, trying to claim that this feeling was pure bubbling hatred. But the more he ignored it the more it got worse. He found that out when he went on a date with Alice Johnson, a petite and blonde girl who was usually around the middle of the cheerleading pyramid. She was as shallow as a flowerpot and a little dim, but she was pretty, and by the way she was licking her lips, Alice was surely an easy target for anyone who wanted to get some. But Karofsky found everything wrong with her. Her hair would have looked better shorter, maybe brown was a good color for her. And her bright blue eyes were too distracting. They needed to be toned down more, maybe with a mixture of gray.. or green. And her lips were far too red for his liking, they needed to be simpler, pinker. _Just like Kurt's._

And that's when Dave knew he had a problem. A _big_ problem, one involving a cute male soprano. And that's when the _personal_ bullying started. First it was the dumpsters. But that didn't work, because as he picked up Kurt bridal style and placed him into the dumpster, he couldn't shrug off the feeling that Kurt fit perfectly in his arms. Next, was the slushie facials. And that was a major failed attempt, since Karofsky rather liked the way the cherry flavored liquid trickled down slowly from Kurt's surprised face all the way down to his pale neck. Then there was the locker shoving, which worked for a while. Seeing Hummel's scared and flustered expression made Dave feel in control, like nothing could faze him. That was until Kurt decided to grow a pair of balls. During the heat of the argument, one thing led to another and somehow a kiss came out of it. A very passionate kiss, which all his suppressed emotions spilled out of.

...

Before he knew it, Kurt was gone. Karofskys plan had worked. All the bullying, the threats, it finally drove Kurt out of McKinley. He finally cracked Kurt's pride and the only thing lying underneath Kurts skin now was fear. But that's what he wanted, thats what he was aiming for.

_Right..?_

Shortly after Kurt left, things didn't change much for Karofsky, in fact it might have gotten worse. The Glee kids now faced him without fear, he couldn't walk the hallways without a verbal abuse from Sue threatening to gouge his eyes out, and he now felt alone as ever. Maybe because the one person who knew his secret has left with it.

And so Dave is miserable, he hates himself for everything he's done. He hates how he has to hide who he is, he hates that he's attracted to the resident fairy, the mayor of gay town, and he's especially infuriated with the fact that he's driven out the boy that he wanted. Probably the worst part of it all was he still thought about Kurt. A lot. And it kills him.

...

A couple of months later Dave gets that feeling. The feeling he always got when he saw Kurt in incredibly tight painted on jeans, the feeling he felt when he was kissing the male soprano, the adrenaline rush, and he got that feeling because standing just a few yards away from him was Kurt. It was all there, from him manicured nails to his ridiculous outfits, it was the Kurt he remembered, not a single hair out of place.

Kurt is checking his cell phone lethargically waiting outside of a Gap store and Dave fucking _sprints_ to Kurt. The need just to talk to the prim and proper boy is overwhelming and all he want's to do is have contact with Kurt. Whether it's yelling at him for leaving or going down on his knees and apologizing, Karofsky just _needs to talk to Kurt_. And he needs to talk to him now.

Dave Karofsky is just a few feet away from Kurt when his heart suddenly stops. Cause right out of thin air comes a man a bit shorter than Kurt with dark curls wearing a navy and red blazer. He surprises Kurt by wrapping his arms around the thinner boy from behind and giving him a chaste kiss on the side of this face. And Daves heart drops because Kurt fucking _melts_ into the other boys touch, giggling like a school girl.

He clenches his fists and presses his lips tight together, because all he wants right now is punch the living shit out of the dark haired seducing hobbit that Kurt is so fond of. But Dave Karofsky doesn't, he doesn't do anything. He just turns his heel and walks back slowly out of the mall to the parking lot and climbs into his car.

The look on Kurts face was all he needed to see to get out of there. Because he's never seen Kurt look so _happy_ before. Karofsky saw the look he gave Blaine, it was sickening. It was the way Karofsky wanted Kurt to look at him when he kissed Kurt. He wanted to make those pink lips smile, to make Kurt blush bright red, he wanted Kurt to lean into his touch and kiss him right back, just like he did with Blaine.

Daves fingers were clenched tightly around his steering wheel as he drove out of the mall, his face was turned into a small frown cause in the back of his mind he knew it was useless. Kurt hated him. He constantly tortured Kurt. He scared Kurt half to death. And because of that, Kurt would never love him. Even then, Karofsky knew he would never make Kurt as happy as Blaine could.

And maybe thats why he left, because maybe a happy Kurt was all Karofsky needed to finally be at peace. Cause maybe far deep into his subconscious, all he wanted to do was see Kurt happy.

...

OHHHKAY, this fan fiction swerved totally out of control, seeing how it was only supposed to be a small drabble. I swear it wasn't supposed to be all angst ridden but it sort of just happened. I wanted to make a Kurt/Karofsky fic for a while but never got to it and I'm afraid this story isn't as fully developed as I wanted it to be. I swear my OTP would be Karofsky and Kurt if it wasn't for my obsession with dapper young men in suits. HNNNG. Hopefully I can make a happy Kurtofsky story in the future. Anyways I hope you enjoy this and Happy New Years to you all!

P.S. I am really sorry if Dave seems extremely OOC, I kinda went out of control.


End file.
